


Good to be The Queen

by TriadicUniverse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Ecto-incest, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Harems, It's a secret.... shh, Moirails With Pails, Mostly porn, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Royalty, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sort Of, Threesome - F/M/M, Toys, a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/pseuds/TriadicUniverse
Summary: Her Imperious Condescension is dead, and Her Merciful Radiance reigns supreme. Alongside her are her Flushed and Pale Consorts, the old and new Orphaners, her right and left hand. During a gala celebrating the anniversary of Her Radiance's reign, the three of them play a game, right under the collective noses of the aristocracy.





	1. Consorts' Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).



> "harem au. feferi has the CUTEST buoys in the empire and she knows it."
> 
> "Feferi's quads and/or friends and/or asshole jerks who will be STABB----ED later sent her off with multiple vibrators inside of her, and each of them (maybe two or three? four would be Hot but definitely pushing it) have a remote"
> 
> Combined two prompts! I just loooove harem AUs, and it was especially fun to write one where Royal Concubine is an exalted position. Also, I know you asked for Eridan and Cronus, but I can't write Cronus quite as well, and 'retired Orphaner, Imperial advisor, and royal concubine' Dualscar SPOKE to me. I would love to see more of this AU with actual political intrigue and shit. I would write that if I knew how to write political intrigue. Maybe I will anyway. Anyhow, this was tons of fun, and chapter 2 will be coming soon! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

It was a hundred sweeps since the death of Her Imperious Condescension. More importantly, it was a hundred sweeps since Her Merciful Radiance ascended to the throne of the Alternian Empire. It was only natural that a gala be held to celebrate the glorious occasion. And so Feferi Peixes found herself standing before a tall, gilded mirror as a flock of servants helped her into the regalia suiting an Empress. Her dress hugged her figure, her sign embellished in pink and gold across her chest. As her skirt caught the light, it shimmered in all shades of pink, blue, green, violet, and gold. Her hair was intricately braided, woven with pearls and glittering trinkets. Gold and pearls lined her fins, her throat, her wrists, indicating to the concerned aristocracy that the wealth and glory of the Empire had not faded under her reign.

The most precious treasure she had, however, stood behind her, wearing a pristine white uniform, an old fashion updated for the new Empire. Orphaner Dualscar had retired from a life of tireless service to the Empress and her monstrous lusus, ascending to a position of luxury and prestige. He was the Empress’s Flushed Consort, and he was her right hand, her partner as she navigated the treacherous waters of leadership, shaping the Empire into something beautiful.

“You look divine,” he said, meeting her eyes through the mirror. Two scars marred his face, cutting through one eye and leaving him half-blind. In his remaining eye, however, glittered all the cunning and ambition that had brought him to his position.

“You don’t look so bad yourshellf,” Feferi said, and her servants tittered indulgently at the pun. Her compliment was an understatement; he looked delicious, and it was going to be an ordeal waiting until after the gala to rip that uniform off of him. Judging by the hungry edge to his smile, he was thinking much the same about her.

There was a knock at the door, and Feferi’s fins perked up in excitement. “Come in!” she said, and in stepped the one person she was hoping to see. The current Orphaner, her Pale Consort, and her oldest friend. Turning away from the mirror, she rushed across the room to sweep him up in a hug. “Eridan, I’m so glad you came!” 

Eridan flushed violet to the tips of his fins. One of his arms was pinned by the Empress’s hug, but his free hand patted her back amiably. “Aw, Fef, I wouldn’t miss this,” he said, although that was not certain. His duties kept him frightfully busy, making his presence a rare treat.

Dualscar, too, made his way across the room, clapping Eridan on the shoulder. “How kind of you to join us,” he said. “How has the sea been treating you these nights?”

As the two of them reminisced about their shared occupation, a particularly bold servant approached the Empress, politely requesting that she bend down so that they might touch up her makeup. She obliged, letting her boys’ conversation fade into a pleasant background noise. It was cute the way they got along, but there was nothing in particular she cared to hear.

Or so she thought. When she looked back up at them, their eyes were on her; a thoughtful gleam in Eridan’s eye, a mischievous glint in Dualscar’s. 

“You two aren’t plotting behind my back, are you?” Feferi said, feigning irritation. “I’ll have you filleted if I find you’ve been conspiring against the Empress!” 

“We wouldn’t dream of it, Your Radiance,” Dualscar said, reaching out to set a hand on Feferi’s waist. “In fact, I daresay the Empress will find what we have in mind quite pleasurable.”

Dualscar dismissed the servants with the ease of one whose word was second only to the Empress’s herself. They packed up their belongings and made themselves scarce in a matter of moments. As they did, Dualscar and Eridan each took one of Feferi’s hands and led her through the royal suite to the master bedroom. It was fortunate that the servants could be trusted not to gossip about what went on between the Empress and her consorts behind closed doors.

“You’re insatiable,” Feferi said, scolding despite the smile on her face. “Right before the gala? You can’t be searious.” 

“Dead searious, Fef,” Eridan said, the hints of a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Quite the contrary,” said Dualscar. “Our goal is to give Her Radiance somethin’ to keep her entertained durin’ the festivities.”

Intrigued, Feferi didn’t resist as Dualscar sat down on the coupling platform and pulled her into his lap. He wasted no time trailing kisses from her shoulder to her jawline. She indulged him, tilting her head to one side for easier access. “Don’t mess up my hair,” she said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dualscar said, his voice a low purr.

She should have specified that they not stain her dress, either, which she learned as Eridan crawled between her legs. He hiked up her skirt, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, then another, and another, trailing higher with each one. Her nook quickly grew wet and flushed, encouraged by Dualscar’s lips and tongue moving dangerously close to her gills. 

Well, if they were going to do this, might as well do it properly. Feferi reached out, wrapping her hands around Eridan’s horns and dragging his face up against her crotch, and oh, that was a lovely sight. Eridan’s fins puffed out in surprise and his cheeks tinged violet, and she watched with glee as his expression progressed from arousal to annoyance. Even still, he didn’t pull away, and she was treated to Eridan’s lips and clever tongue working her over through the barrier of her lacy panties.

That was fun for a few seconds, but Feferi quickly wanted more. She reached down, hooking her thumbs in the waistband and dragging them downwards, but Eridan was in the way. She tapped on his horns, trying to nudge him away. “Move!” she said. “Would you hold on for just one second!” 

Reluctantly, Eridan pulled away, his fins puffed out in mock irritation. “It’s not my fault someone got impatient,” he said. Feferi giggled, entirely without shame. She lifted her hips and worked her undergarments down past her knees. Unwilling to wait any longer to disrobe properly, she stopped there and gestured for Eridan to keep going. With a roll of his eyes, he obeyed, pressing his lips against her nook in an open-mouthed kiss that made her gasp and coo.

“He’s got such a lovely mouth, doesn’t he?” Dualscar purred, just loud enough for Eridan to hear. Any shred of irritation he might have felt quickly vanished. A pretty violet blush spread across his cheeks, and he made an affectionate glub-chirp against Feferi’s nook. She giggled and stroked through Eridan’s hair, careful not to shift a single artfully-styled curl out of place before the gala. Eridan leaned indulgently into her touch, rewarding the attention with a slow sweep of his tongue between her folds. 

Just then, Dualscar’s lips brushed against her gills. The bright pink frills fanned out under his touch, and Feferi’s breath caught in her throat. It was an unspeakably intimate gesture, only permissible for the most trusted quadrants or most adored consorts. Feferi tilted her head to the side, baring her throat, and Dualscar dragged his tongue along the delicate slits of her gills. Not once did his teeth even graze them, not once did he betray her trust. Feferi felt her blood pusher flip over in her chest, her body growing hot as attention was lavished on her by the two trolls she cherished the most.

It wasn’t long before her bulge began to swell and shift, the tip poking out of its sheath. At that point, Eridan pulled away, and Dualscar ceased his ministrations. Feferi’s eyes flew open, and a stern pout settled on her face. “Oh SHELL no,” she said. “You put that mouth back where it was or it’s into the dungeon with you!”

“And ruin your beautiful dress?” Dualscar said, and she could hear the indulgent smirk in his voice. Eridan, for his part, was keeping a perfectly straight face, although she could see his mouth tighten as he tried to suppress a smile.

“We’ve got somefin betta in mind, Your Radiance,” he said. Feferi tried to appear unimpressed, but she couldn’t help the way her fins perked up in interest. 

In lieu of an explanation, Eridan dug through his sylladex and fetched a toy or two. Feferi crooned at the sight of it; a squishy artificial bulge for her nook, a bulge blocker for her sheath. Attached to it were straps that would fasten around her waist, holding it in place. While Eridan rubbed the tip of the fake bulge against her nook, Dualscar teased his hands under the front of her dress, palming at her breasts. His hands had no right to be so distracting, and before she knew it, Eridan had worked the toy into her nook and was fastening the straps in place.

The fake bulge spread her open, teasing at her sweet spot and the lips of her nook. The bulge blocker rested against her sheath, a nubby tip pressing against the sensitive spot between her nook and bulge. As Eridan adjusted the straps, the toy tightened up against her, sending little shocks of pleasure through her anytime she or it moved. She could probably cum just from that, given enough time, but then Dualscar plucked a palmhusk out of his pocket. With a few taps of his claw against the screen, the dildo began to vibrate with a steady hum. 

Feferi moaned, her claws scrabbling against Dualscar’s sleeves as she reached for his hands and clutched them in an iron grip. “Oh FUCK,” she said, failing to notice that Eridan too was playing with his palmhusk. 

Soon the bulge blocker buzzed to life as well, and Feferi shuddered, her hips jerking in helpless motions. Eridan had given up on hiding his smile, and he watched her with a hungry, sharp-toothed grin. She knew that if she turned around she would see Dualscar wearing its perfect match.

Then the two of them, traitors to the Empire that they were, began to fuss and fix Feferi’s clothes back into place. “You BASSHOLES,” Feferi moaned. “When I get my claws on you…”

“Not until after the gala, my love,” Dualscar said, sounding far too pleased with himself. “In fact, I do think it’s time for us to depart.” She groaned, knowing that he was right. She’d have to wait all night before giving these two the punishment they deserved. (Of course, the Empress could do as she pleased, but pretending otherwise was part of the game.)

Dualscar fussed with his controls, and the toy in her nook slowed to a low hum, enough that she wouldn’t cream her dress just by walking from here to the throne room. The three of them wriggled off the bed and straightened out their clothing; Feferi checked in the mirror to make sure her situation wasn’t obvious. Aside from the rich pink flush in her cheeks (which could just be her makeup), there was no sign of it. So long as she kept her expression even, no one would know. 

A knock on the door signaled that it was, indeed, time to depart. Two deadly seadwellers stood at attention, prepared to escort their Empress to the throne room. The bodyguards weren’t necessary, but they were a part of the ceremony. Feferi held her head up high as she left the suite, led by her guards and flanked by her consorts, a grand spectacle for anyone who might lay eyes on them. 

The throne room was a wide hall with vaulting ceilings and marble floors. Glittering chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting beads of light like shimmering jewels over the crowd. It was already crowded; the Empress, of course, was fashionably late. The hall was filled with seadwellers and lowbloods alike, the old aristocracy draped in heirloom jewelry and ancient fashions, the landwellers in their dress uniforms with their signs and colors proudly broadcasted. There were trolls here who had never known Her Imperious Condescension’s brutal reign. 

The crowd split into two, cutting a path for Her Radiance’s entourage as they approached the throne, which sat on a marble dais at the front of the grand hall. There were three thrones in fact; one for her Flushed Consort at her right hand, one for her Pale Consort at her left. Around and behind the thrones were fuchsia curtains upon which the rest of the royal harem lounged. There were trolls of every color, content in their dignified positions as the Empress’s favored servants. And oh, how they loved to serve her.

Feferi turned to the crowd. Standing before her throne, she held out her hands and said a few words about a bright future for the Empire and grand hopes for the well-being of all trolls. She was proud that her voice didn’t falter. It helped that Dualscar and Eridan stood with their hands politely behind their backs, far away from the controls to the toys working her into a tizzy.

When it was done, Feferi signaled for the party to begin, and then she sank down onto her throne. The pressure made the toy shift inside her. Her eyes drifted shut, just for a moment, and she allowed a sigh to escape her. A waifish blueblood with a delicate face and hair braided around his horns laid his head on her lap, a knowing smile on his face. “Something we can help you with, Your Radiance?”

Tempting as it was, Feferi shooed him away. She couldn’t very well abandon the gala, and when she finally was able to leave, she had a feeling her consorts would dominate her time.

After a few minutes which Feferi spent desperately trying not to squirm in her seat, Dualscar rose to his feet. Bending down, he laid a hand on the Empress’s shoulder. “I think it would be best if the Empress went out to mingle with her subjects,” he said.

He was right, of course, but he also had an ulterior motive, and he wasn’t bothering to be subtle about it. He couldn’t very well play with his palmhusk while sitting on his throne. Exquisite torment awaited Feferi the second she left her throne. With this in mind, she rose to her feet and set out into the crowd. 

Eridan quickly fell into step beside her, and she was glad for it. It was so unusual that she got to see him, after all. She reached out to take his hand, and a rare smile crossed his face. Around them, the crowd cooed, giving the royal moirails the proper admiration. If only they knew that once Eridan tapped a few times on his palmhusk, the toy pressed against her bulge sheath began to vibrate at a high pulse. 

Feferi stopped midstep, her thighs pressed tight together. She only just managed not to moan aloud. Moving slowly, she turned to fix Eridan with a cold stare. His expression softened, and he lifted up her hand, clasping it in both of his. He was the very picture of innocence as he said, “Is something the matter, Your Radiance?”

“No,” Feferi said, forcing her voice to remain perfectly even. “Everyfin’s fine.” Although they were playing around, Eridan seemed sincerely encouraged, reassured that she was enjoying their little game. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, and Feferi enjoyed the way even that simple touch sent shivers down her spine.

The two of them swept through the party, Feferi sweet-talking her subjects, Eridan looming stern and aloof at her side. This was the part Feferi was best at, laughing and chatting and making people believe in a brighter future, but it was ever so slightly more difficult with the toys in her nook making her fluster and trip over her words. Every time she managed to speak without stammering (which was often; she was, after all, a professional), Eridan rewarded her by setting his vibrator to a high pulse. Meanwhile, Dualscar kept an eye on her from a distance, changing the settings on his toy according to his fancy. It wasn’t long before Feferi’s panties were soaked through and her bulge was starting to ache, trapped in place by the blocker.

Dualscar couldn’t stay away for long, however. Soon he was at the Empress’s side, a hand resting on her lower back in a manner that appeared chaste, but only served to make Feferi hungry for more. She turned her best sad fish eyes on him, as if that would convince him to have mercy, but the glimmer in his eye promised that they were only just beginning. Holding out his hand, he said, “Would Her Radiance honor me with a dance?”

Feferi was tempted to say no, but she didn’t want to turn him down, not really. Eridan relinquished her hand, and with a smile on his face that promised terrible and wonderful things, Dualscar took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor.

The dancing couples parted before them, making room for the Empress and her beloved Consort. Dualscar was kind enough to take it slow, having mercy on Feferi’s poor shaking legs. Even still, every movement caused the toys to shift inside and against her, and she was thankful that they were on a low setting, otherwise she might have finished right then. Wouldn’t that be something; Her Merciful Radiance falling apart before the aristocracy? She imagined herself slumping against Dualscar, his arms around her as an orgasm wracked her body. She would shake herself apart while everyone watched, shocked and admiring. And then, because her lovers were so very cruel, they would keep going, the toys humming and pulsing within and against her until she couldn’t string two thoughts together…

Dualscar leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Careful, Your Radiance,” he said. “I’m sure your admirers would love to see you make a mess of yourself right here on the dance floor, but I don’t much feel like sharin’ you.”

His words did nothing to tamp down the heat burning in her abdomen. Nevertheless, she managed not to stumble over her words as she whispered back, “When we get back to my suite, you’re done for.” She was endlessly gratified at the shiver she felt running through his body.

In a rare act of mercy, Dualscar escorted her back to her throne as the song drew to a close. Eridan met her there, sitting down beside her. The toys remained at a low hum long enough for her to settle her pounding blood pusher, but she remained flushed from her cheeks to the tips of her fins. Her harem plainly recognized the signs of their mistress being toyed with, but, rightfully guessing that this was a game between her and her consorts, stayed out of it.

Eridan reached over, resting his hand on Feferi’s arm, and at first Feferi expected that there was another twist in their game. But when she looked up, the mischief was gone from Eridan’s expression, replaced by sincere affection. “At the risk of soundin’ like a bootlickin’ sap,” he said. “I’m glad I could be here.” He didn’t need to say the rest of it, that he missed her desperately while he was performing his duties on Alternia, and she missed him. It was wonderful to see him, to play games like a pair of nine-sweep-olds. Feferi held his hand in both of her own, idly playing with the rings on his fingers, and Eridan didn’t resist.

Without warning, the toy in Feferi’s nook cranked up to its highest setting, and she clutched Eridan’s hand with enough force to be painful. She didn’t need to look up to know that Dualscar was grinning at her from across the hall. She tried to comfort herself with thoughts of revenge, but all her plans at the moment involved chains and Dualscar stretched out underneath her, perhaps a flogger in her hand…

Eridan’s hand smoothed over her cheek, and the resulting rush of calm made her head spin. When she opened her eyes, she found that she was back from the brink, even as her heart continued to pound. Anyone who watched would see the Empress and her Consort exchanging blatantly pale, but ultimately innocent gestures of affection. What would they think if any of them knew just how kinky their Empress and her consorts actually were?

Feferi’s nook clenched down hard on the toy splitting her open. She felt her orgasm building, only for Eridan to stroke his fingers through her hair. The conflicting emotions made her head spin, working her up and calming her back down in a way that came right back around to being dead sexy, even as Eridan’s pale affection kept her from finishing. The harem watched with rapt attention as Feferi shifted in her throne, desperately resisting the urge to grind against it. Eridan kept up his delicate paps until the vibrator was turned back down to a lower setting. Then he simply rested his hand on the arm of Feferi’s throne, his expression innocent when she turned to fix him with a cool glare.

She couldn’t wait to get her claws on them both. Feferi’s lips curled into a grin, showing off the sharp points of her teeth, a silent promise. She was gratified when Eridan’s face flushed violet, knowing what he was in for as soon as the eyes of the public were off of them.


	2. Queen's Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little game at the gala, Feferi is badly in need of revenge, and her consorts are badly in need of a reminder of who they bow to.

As the gala wound to a close, Feferi rose to bid the aristocracy farewell, until another night. Mid-speech, the fake bulge in her nook cut off entirely, and she was forced to suppress a mournful sound. She was close enough that the simple pressure of the dildo threatened to push her over the edge, and she longed to shove a hand between her legs and help herself along. But then Eridan’s toy powered down as well, and Feferi comforted herself with the knowledge that her righteous retribution was not far off.

Her consorts took their places at her side, and she held on to Dualscar’s arm, both because he was solid and comforting beside her and because her legs felt like jelly. She tried to distract herself with thoughts of revenge, but those thoughts all revolved around her boys naked and bound to the pailing platform, forced to pleasure her but unable to achieve release themselves. Those thoughts did not help her in her current condition. Her nook clenched hard around the dildo and she stumbled. Dualscar kept her from falling, and Eridan slipped an arm around her waist. This also did not help with her current condition, but it was nice enough that she didn’t mind.

Together, they walked the familiar halls back to the royal suite. As soon as they were in the door, Feferi grabbed Dualscar by the lapels and dragged him into a bruising kiss. He was neither particularly surprised nor displeased. He was a bit more surprised, however, when she gave a rough shove, causing him to fall back onto the pailing platform. He looked up at her with a flushed face, his limbs splayed out and hunger in his good eye.

But first, Eridan pressed up against her back, all but begging for attention as well, and Feferi flipped from pail to pity so fast it made her head spin. She turned her head and kissed him as well. This one lasted a bit longer, and as it did Eridan’s hands roamed, sliding from her hips to her thighs and back up her front. Feferi shivered, and Eridan’s fins fluttered as he felt her body shake.

The kiss broke, but Feferi did not stop shuddering. Her face was dark pink, her biolum lighting up bright in the dim light of the suite. She gathered her wits just long enough to make an imperial decree. “Everyone in this room is going to get naked right this second,” she said.

Eridan scrambled to obey, but Dualscar did not. He gave her a devilish smile, cocking his head to one side, and said, “Is that an order, Your Radiance?”

Feferi hiked up her skirts and climbed onto the platform, straddling his lap. That smug smile only widened, and Dualscar leaned in for a kiss. Feferi kissed back, even as she grabbed him by the collar, flexed, and tore his fine uniform jacket down the front. Pressed close to him, she felt Dualscar tense, unable to decide whether to growl and flip the kiss pitch or roll over and let himself be ravished. She made the decision for him, planting his hands against his chest and shoving him onto his back.

Dualscar’s face was deep violet, his fins fanned out in arousal. Feferi could feel his blood pusher pounding beneath her hand. She wanted him so badly, but he had yet to obey. She climbed up off of him, ignoring his groan of protest. “Strip,” she said, and then she turned away.

And what a sight greeted her. Eridan had shed his cape and jacket and was now working on his shirt. Noticing Feferi watching, he slowed, letting the shirt slip off his shoulders. Try as he might to remain aloof, he couldn’t conceal the excitement in his expression, his eyes seeking approval, the smile tugging at his lips. She stepped in close, helping him slip out of his clothes, and as she did she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“Hey now,” Dualscar said, knowing that they were plotting something. He went ignored, as Eridan dropped his pants, then helped Feferi shimmy out of her beautiful dress. Their formal clothes were left in a pile on the floor. Eridan wrapped his arms around Feferi’s waist, then leaned in to bury his face in between her breasts. She sighed and draped an arm around his shoulders, while the other stroked through his hair. But of course Feferi was far too worked up to keep things pale. Eridan got a knee between her thighs, and she moaned aloud, shamelessly grinding her plugged nook and sheath against him.

Eridan, eager to please, dropped to his knees. He pressed a kiss to her inner thigh and nuzzled against her nook, but Feferi grabbed his horns and tugged him back up. “Not yet,” she said.

“Now you’re feeling patient?” Dualscar said, bemused. His voice was right by Feferi’s ear. She found herself sandwiched between her consorts, their hands sliding over her skin, appreciating her body. She was tempted, then, to order them to turn the toys back on and finish her off right then, but she refrained. She had plans.

“I didn’t say you could leave the platform,” Feferi said, deliberately sounding as imperious as she was capable of (which, of course, was quite a bit).  Instead of scurrying back to his place, Dualscar began to kiss from her earfin to her mouth, trying to tempt her. This sort of defiance could not stand. Feferi locked eyes with Eridan and nodded.

Feferi wriggled out of Dualscar’s arms just as Eridan lunged forward, tackling him back onto the platform. The two growled and struggled and writhed, almost equally matched. Dualscar was stronger, but Eridan had the element of surprise and experience fighting larger enemies, and knew how to leverage what advantages he had. More importantly, Dualscar was curious, even eager to see what would happen once Eridan pinned him down.

Meanwhile, Feferi fetched two sturdy sets of shackles from the toy chest. When she turned back to the bed, Eridan had Dualscar’s arms trapped under his knees, his hands gripping his horns, forcing his head back. A low growl rumbled in Dualscar’s chest, filling the room, but he did not bother to struggle. Feferi grinned, hopping onto the bed and leaning in to peck Eridan’s lips. He grinned, pleased as a well-behaved puppy, and held Dualscar still as Feferi fastened his hands to the headboard.

Eridan was only half-surprised, then, when Feferi wrenched his arms behind his back and locked them in place. He glanced back over his shoulder, meeting Feferi’s sharp-toothed grin. “You didn’t think you’d get out of being punished too, did you?” she said.

“For a second I may have,” Eridan said. Feferi rolled her eyes as she manhandled him into position, straddling Dualscar’s lap. Dualscar raised an eyebrow and rocked his hips upward, making Eridan’s breath stutter.

“Don’t seem like much of a punishment to me,” Dualscar said, a smug note to his voice. Feferi pinched his thigh, making him hiss.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she warned. Both boys whined as she left the pailing platform, then perked up as she returned to the toy chest. First things first, she reached down and began to work the fake bulge out of her nook, the long squishy length covered in royal fuchsia. She missed the pressure almost immediately, but she had something better in mind. The bulgeblocker was next to go, which she did not miss nearly as much. Almost immediately her bulge slipped out, several short, thick tendrils that curled and twisted, searching for something warm and wet to sink into.

She quickly stashed both toys in her sylladex. With a grin flashed over her shoulder, she bent over, exposing her dripping nook and plush ass. Her hips swayed enticingly as she rummaged through the toy chest, gratified by the needy croons and hungry growls coming from the pailing platform. She picked out a long rod coated in soft silicon, straight but with just a bit of bendiness to it. Hiding it from view, she turned back to her boys and was delighted at what she saw.

Both Eridan and Dualscar were unsheathed, the long violet tendrils of their bulge curling and squeezing around each other. Judging by Eridan’s flushed face and parted lips and Dualscar’s eyes fluttered shut, it felt wonderful. It was about to get even better. Hardly a punishment indeed.

Feferi hopped up onto the bed and firmly gripped Eridan’s bulge, which he did not mind one bit. “Fuck yes,” he said, his voice breathy with desire. Feferi slipped the toy in between them, and their bulges immediately coiled around it. Feferi pressed a button at the base, and it began to vibrate at a high pulse. On and off, then back on again; before long her consorts were gasping and shaking, just the way she wanted them. Feferi kissed both of her boys in turn, then swung a leg over Dualscar and sat down, straddling his face.

She now had the best seat in the house, which came along with an excellent view of Eridan, bound and shaking, as the toy took him to pieces. His eyes flitted between her face, breasts, and the tempting curves of her bulge. His biolum made him look like a holiday decoration with how brightly he was lit up.  Gone was the gangly, awkward troll she had known before their adult molts. Eridan had filled out delightfully, tall and broad-shouldered and dense with muscle that shifted and strained as he fought with his cuffs, not to get away, but to relish the feeling of being trapped. And there was the length of his bulge, dripping violet and twitching as the toy sent shocks of pleasure through him.

Then Feferi’s eyes fluttered shut, because Dualscar’s tongue had dragged over her nook, once, then twice, long, slow strokes that left her aching for more. Apparently in a helpful mood, he was quick to deliver. His lips closed around the sensitive spot between her nook and bulge and sucked, sending a shudder through Feferi’s body. Soon she couldn’t help but rock her hips, riding his face and relishing the feeling of his mouth and clever tongue, and Dualscar, agreeably, let her do as she pleased.

All the while, the toy worked her consorts over, pulsing on, then off again, working them up than leaving them with nothing except the squeeze of their bulges against the soft silicon. Soon they were both squirming, moaning, teetering on the edge. Dualscar’s groans were low and soft, rumbling against Feferi’s nook, while Eridan let out desperate croons trying to coax her to touch him, to pay attention to him. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and dragged him into a kiss.

Eridan’s gasped against Feferi’s lips, and she heard the urgency in his cries. She broke away from the kiss, a wicked smile on her lips. “Don’t you DARE cum until I give you permission!” she said. Dualscar’s protest was muffled, but Eridan cried out in dismay.

“Fef, god damn it, I can’t—” he said.

“Oh yes you can,” said Feferi. “Unless you want to earn another punfishment, you’ll just have to wait!”

Eridan squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, his hips jerking in helpless motions. She heard the toy hum, could feel both her boys shudder. She almost hoped one of them would disobey. She had almost forgotten how much fun doling out punishment could be.

She closed her eyes, focusing on the expert motions of Dualscar’s lips and tongue. He lavished attention on her sweet spot, and Feferi, oversensitive from a long night of teasing, found herself rapidly working up to her peak. Heat gathered in her abdomen, building and building until she shuddered through a much-needed orgasm, bracing her hands against Dualscar’s chest so that she wouldn’t fall apart entirely. Her head spun, her vision went fuzzy, and she cried out so loudly she was sure that the guards outside the suite could hear.

When she opened her eyes, Eridan was falling apart before her. His hips stuttered, his breath shook, and he started to beg. “Fef, please, I can’t make it, I’m gonna—!”

Feferi took a moment to decide whether or not she wanted to keep punishing him. She realized that the answer was yes, absolutely, one hundred percent. She said nothing, and Eridan came with a strangled cry.

Feferi didn’t bother pretending to be disappointed. A wide, shark-like grin spread across her face. Eridan had the good sense to look nervous, but it was mostly drowned out by excitement.  

Feferi climbed off of Dualscar. He stretched out his sore jaw as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he kept his orgasm at bay with a bit more success than Eridan had, if not by much. His breath was ragged, his teeth worrying at his lower lip. Meanwhile, Eridan, desperately oversensitive, was having a bit of trouble. The toy continued to work him over, the vibrations powerful enough to make him whimper—which gave Feferi an idea for the rest of his punishment. But first…

“Cum for me,” she said, stroking through Dualscar’s hair. With a low sigh, he obeyed, making a mess of the sheets. Only then did Feferi reach over and turn off the toy.

Eridan moaned in relief, but it was short-lived. Feferi grinned, reaching over to pap his cheek in a sickeningly pale gesture. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’m not done with you yet.”

As the night turned into day, Feferi lay back on the coupling platform with a sigh. It would be easy to drift off just like this, if not for the whimpering of her consorts. Dualscar lay on one side, still chained to the headboard; Eridan was on the other, collared and cuffed, his wrists fastened to a ring at his throat. Each of them had their nooks stuffed, with a vibrating ring wrapped around their bulges. Dualscar was working up to his third orgasm of the day, with Eridan on his fourth. Was it unfair to punish Dualscar alongside Eridan, even though only one of them had earned it? Perhaps. Was it uniquely satisfying to take Dualscar down a peg or two? Absolutely. They might be her beloved consorts, but it was important that they remembered who they bowed to, who they bent over for.

“Good day, buoys,” Feferi said in a singsong. Her arms looped around Eridan’s waist, and she tucked herself up against Dualscar’s side. Her answers came in the form of groans that turned into moans and cries. It was good to be the queen.


End file.
